


Queen Penelope meet Sheldor

by Lilli



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: A very merry Saturnalia 2012, AVMS 2012, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Queen Penelope - Freeform, Sheldor the Conqueror - Freeform, Shenny - Freeform, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilli/pseuds/Lilli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturnalia gift for zenkindoflove, now at archiveofourown.<br/>She wanted Queen Penelope and Sheldor the Conqueror<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Penelope meet Sheldor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zenkindoflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenkindoflove/gifts).



 

A saturnalia gift for Zenkindoflove. (2012)

 

 

 

See the really big version at:

http://lilli-blue.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Penelope-meet-Sheldor-Big-343874642

Please heed the copyright.  
You are not allowed to repost, edit, copy, or use in any other form without my prior written permission (so ask, I probably will say yes).


End file.
